Many content-sharing websites allow users to post images and videos for public and private display. Recent technological advancements also have made it increasingly convenient for users to capture and share their own visual content. For example, smartphones having one or more high-quality digital cameras, abundant storage space, and mobile broadband allow users to record and share their own videos from virtually anywhere. However, videos recorded outdoors are susceptible to distortions created by the environment. A common culprit is wind noise, which leads to unpleasant clipping of the audio signal for a substantially degraded user experience.